¿De dónde viene los bebes?
by ukime-sama
Summary: ¡Eiji Kikumaru! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Oh, lindo e inocente gatito… ¡Ya se! ¡El ratoncito Pérez lo trae! Jejeje, sí Eiji, tienes razón. ¿Lo ven, nya?


**¿De dónde vienen los bebes, nya?**

**Sipnosis:**

¡Eiji Kikumaru! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Oh, lindo e inocente gatito… ¡Ya se! ¡El ratoncito Pérez lo trae! Jejeje, sí Eiji, tienes razón. ¿Lo ven, nya?

**Disclaimer- PoT no me pertenece, pero esta historia **** Ukime H.**

Todo estaba tranquilo, bien, hasta que una pregunta del pelirrojo armo la guerra entre los titulares.

— ¿De dónde vienen los bebes, nya?

Momoshiro y Kaoru, que se encontraban peleando pararon de repente, con las manos en el cuello de su oponente, Oishi dejo de intentar calmar a los rivales, para paralizarse, Ryoma, que estaba bebiendo una ponta de uva, lo escupió, sip, eso hizo, a Kawamura casi le da un infarto, y no es mentira, Sadaharu se le resbalo uno de sus famosos jugos que le iba a entregar al prodigio del tenis, Fuji, quien esbozo una sonrisa, eh… un tanto macabra y Tezuka, pues el… se quedo perplejo.

¿¡Diablos Eiji, cómo no sabes eso!? Hasta Ryoma que es el menor de los titulares sabe esa información, como no, si su padre es un perfecto, ejem… pervertido.

—Etto… ¿Chicos? No me asusten, nya…

—Bueno Eiji, es muy fácil, aquí Tezuka es un experto en saber eso… ¿Verdad buchou? — la burla se escuchaba en cada una de las palabras del genio, pero Eiji, tan inocentemente no lo noto, ¿Sorprendente no?

Esas palabras provocaron el alboroto, todos miraron con sorpresa al capitán, ¿De verdad el era un experto? ¿O era otra broma más del prodigio del tenis?

—Oh, nya, Kunimitsu-sempai ¿De dónde vienen los bebes, nya?— pregunto nuevamente, "Raros" eso pensó Eiji, sus compañeros actuaban raros, y al parecer no querían responder su pequeña, común y corriente pregunta, notase el sarcasmo.

—Ejem… Eiji… Cien vueltas a la… — fue interrumpido por el chico gatuno, quien inflaba sus graciosos mofletes, ¿Por qué no le respondían?

—No es justo, Eiji quiere saber, nya. — se cruzo de brazos mientras se sentaba en el piso, molesto.

—Eiji, he dicho que des cien…

— ¡No, nya! ¿Qué hay de malo esa pregunta?

— ¡Eiji Kikumaru! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Oh, gotitas en la cabeza de los presentes. Oh, lindo e inocente gatito…

—Este, Eiji, ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? — pregunto Oishi, con la esperanza de poder desviar poco a poco el tema.

Todos esperaron expectantes su respuesta, que llego de inmediato— Solo que escuche al papá del O`chibi decir: ah, la juventud esta afectada, siendo así te quedarás como un cuarentón con gatos, sin novia ni familia, y no podré ver a tu hijo, porque no lo tendrás… — imito su voz, provocando cierta gracia.

—Así que Ryoma, eh… —menciono Momo, quien se ponía a recordar al viejo samurái y de solo pensarlo le dio escalofríos.

—Cállate… sshh— siseó Kaidoh, mostrando pose gruñona, ese estúpido gato le arruino el día, ¡No es posible que no sepa eso!, bueno, lo es.

— ¿¡Qué has dicho, mamushi!?

— ¿¡A quién llamas mamushi!?

Y empezaron su tan acostumbrada pelea, dejando al resto con la incomodidad de la pregunta. Ryoma aprovecho esto para irse, pero fue detenido por los brazos del acróbata.

—Hay un 100% que Echizen sepa de dónde vienen… — comento de repente Inui, quien se ponía a copiar datos de los presentes, interesante…

— ¡Genial, nya!

—Mejor que te lo diga Kawamura, el sabe mucho más de esto.

Intento escapar, pero al menos la pregunta ya no era para él ¿No?

—E-e-e-etto… y-yo…— sip, podía pasar desapercibido como un tomate.

— ¡Se me olvido la pasta dental!— comento de repente Oishi, era cierto, necesitaba pasta dental, pero allí llego una idea, podía desconcentrar al pelirrojo con las pastas dentífricas, genial.

Si, eso pensó, que era genial, pero ya el pelirrojo empezó a crear su propio mundo, porque ya sabía quien traía los bebes al mundo, ¿Alguien quiere saber? Pues allí les va…

—Oh, ¡Ya se! ¡El ratoncito Pérez lo trae!

Oh, jejeje… Y todos afirmaron, ¿Por qué? Fácil, así ellos no tendrían que responder preguntas tan… ejem… raras. Claro que Fuji quería más diversión, pero bueno, luego se las pagarían…

—Sí Eiji, tienes razón…

— ¿Lo ven, nya? Soy muy inteligente, nya.

Sí, claro, demás, ejem.

**Fin**

Lindo Eiji, jajaja, me dio risa escribir esto, si hay faltas ortográficas solo díganlo, por favor, yo quiero un Eiji, nya.

Eiji: Yo sabía, pero ¿Cómo lo traen?

Autora: ¡Eiji! Waaaa, ¡Kawaii! ¡Solo mío! (lo apachurro hasta dejarlo sin aire) Oh, no, ¿¡Qué he hechooooo!?

**¿****Comentarios, abrazos, besos, halagos, agradecimientos…****? Ok, no.**

**Ukime.**


End file.
